Aozora Caligula
Aozora Caligula (青空.カリギュラ) is a main protagonist in RWBY Chronicles. Etymology Aozora (青空) means blue sky in Japanese. Caligula (カリギュラ) is a Roman Emperor, ( ad 12–41 ) , Roman emperor 37–41; born Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus. His reign was notorious for its tyrannical excesses. The name Caligula was picked as a name for the entire clan so that, it was meant that the Caligula clan is supposed to have tyrannical powers that can possibly change the world if used correctly, or corrupt the world if used in a bad way. Appearance Aozora is a 16-year old teenager which has an unique aqua-blue color, something that is only descended down by the Caligula family, and is not very easy to be seen in Vytal. His eyes is a yellow gemstone like color, something that is proven to be even rare in the whole clan, as the clan members who has yellow eyes is the ancestor of the whole clan. However, through the power and activation of his unique Semblance, his eyes will no longer have light in it, instead becoming a slight mixture of the color green and yellow, and his iris made his eyes a sight that send chills down on every enemy he encounters. Aozora is usually seen in Beacon, wearing a mentor coat that him and his team used to wear while doing unoffical mentor works. The back of his coat features a "S" sign that is sewn behind with a dragon accent. The coat is somewhat big and unnecessary from the view of others, and Aozora's movements are always thought to be sloppy and slow because of them. However, Aozora runs faster than most people do with even the coat on, leaping through the jungle with ease. Personality Aozora is always being described as friendly, and he always engage friendly conversations with some he doesn't even know, making him a guy that is surrounded by friends. Most friends he made has an good impression towards him, and they appreciate him for always appearing in their time of need. That alone made him in the image of being strong, but he always denies it wherever he is, public or private. He also acts shy towards girls, which sometimes made him a big pain to talk with, through his teammates are working on this issue and tries to make him feel more comfortable when interacting with a girl. His appearance and personality sometimes make people think he is weak. However, in his report card and through students, they are sightings that described when Aozora has a pair of menacing eyes activated through his Semblance, he is completely brutal and ruthless in battle and landing blows that is proven to be very severe even though in normal training sessions. This is a observation that made Aozora being feared around the school by some who da res to hurt his friends. Even through ruthless, he is in control of what he is doing and still retains a clear mindset, which confuses people that think he might have lost control. History Early life, clan's downfall and experience in the battlefield Aozora is born in the Caligula clan by his dad and mom, with a date that is predicted by oracles in his clan to be highly filled with misfortune and sadness. However, his parents didn't gave up on him and took care of him, even though being cursed and backstabbed. On his 2nd birthday when he was 2, due to all the rebellious activities that the clan made towards the White Fang that changed leaders in that era, his clan and family was ambushed by henchman and was all terminated in front of the young baby. He escaped, but was spotted by a henchman that is far away from his crew, and he was about to be killed. He was suddenly witnessed by the henchman with murderous eyes and is coated with a malign aura. The henchman tried to kill Aozora, only to get himself instantly decapitated by the young boy with his bare hands. Without knowledge, he took the blade of the henchman and wandered the lands, finding places to stray and learning vital knowledge. When he's at 5 years old he wandered out of Vytal and witnessed wars that was happening outside of Vytal at that time of date. Aozora then took to the battlefield and slew all who wrecked havoc in villages. Even though being offered to be taken in, he refused to be any trouble to the villagers and left to the battlefield with a smirk, thirsting for battle. The rest 7 years of his life was spent at the battlefield itself, and one of the countries made a record that he killed almost 1000 people through these years with a rusty blade. Life in Signal Academy and the discovery of Sekisetsu Aozora then enrolled into Signal Academy accidentally after finding a poster lying around the ground that has information of Signal Academy. He can't get himself to fit in the academy in his first year, but he managed to fit in and started to made friends, refusing to head back to the battlefield, as he had important ones to protect. Aozora then made his own weapon through proper educating, and he felt accomplished, having to make a weapon himself. He then progressed through the year with much improvement after being thought well by the teachers of his school, even winning some junior arena matches that was held in the school itself. Aozora then was known around school as a genius, through himself denies this even if this is true. He stayed around in the academy for 2 years before having a vacation...or is it a vacation? The vacation itself wasn't as simple as it seems, as White Fang had made a plan to kill him off on his flight to his destination, and has henchman all around the plane that he is riding. Aozora already expected an ambushed, since he is the only person that is on the plane and he noticed. He didn't falter or cower himself, and readied himself for the series of attacks. Withou t much effort, Aozora easily defeated all the henchman that was on the plane and didn't hesitant to kill of them, as the organization destroyed his family without hesitation as well. He made a vow to have revenge on the cruel organization no matter what. His plane's is crashed to an unknown location as a last ditch effort by the henchman to kill Aozora off, but he saved himself through the skillful usage of his Semblance. He found himself landed in a mysterious ruins which has a lot of fog, blocking his view. Without any choice to make, he had to wander in the ruins since he doesn't have any sort of transportation to save himself from this mess, and wandered further in as the fog failed to deter his directions. Aozora then found himself wandered into a huge temple that had mysterious writings and paintings all carved on the walls of the huge temple. He wandered in and is almost killed by the traps laid around the huge temple and being pursued around by cursed armors that was located inside. He arrived at the last chamber and saw a katana, filled with Aura and with a strong power floating on the template that held the blade. He tried to grab ahold of the hallowed blade itself, only to trigger a huge trap and getting denied to be its owner by the blade. Without any hesitation, he immediately activated his Semblance and poured huge amounts of his own Aura into the blade and getting access of the blade, destroying the traps and enemies that laid within the temple. He ended up fainting due to fatigue and was rescued shortly after, evading the fangs of death once again in his life. Entering Beacon and current state Aozora spent the rest of his days resting in the hospital and recovering from his huge fatigue after injecting large amounts of Aura into the hallowed weapon he found inside the temple, hesitating to draw power from the blade that made him worry. During one of his days where he was resting inside the hospital, he heard discussions about the famous Beacon Academy and it's headmaster itself, Mr. Ozpin. Coincidentally, he had his tech near him so he wrote a letter to Ozpin, but hesitates to do so since he still haven't graduated from Signal, and he decides to leave a sketch in his scroll if he ever needs to use it. A nurse then accidentally sent that sketch he wrote due to her curiousity with the scroll that she had never seen, much to Aozora's shock and dismay. He hoped to never enter the academy, but Ozpin decided to take some of the students in his school, and coincidentally those three students that are picked are his best friends. He showed great abilities inside the academy at his first day, finally breaking his hesitation to draw upon the powers of Sekisetsu, the hallowed blade itself. He was considered to be the leader of his squad, but he decided against it as he passed the role to the only girl in his squad, Lin Kagura. As he progresees the year, at the end of the year he taught his friends that were in different squads about leadership, friendship and lots of stuff they would need to complete their cooperation spirit. This also attracted his friends in his squad to do the same thing, and this doesn't went unnoticed by the headmaster Ozpin. He then sent special mentor clothing to their squad, and sends them on mentor duty sometimes. Weapons and Powers These are a list of weapons and powers that Aozora uses. Rhcein - The Sleeping Blade Screenshot 20.jpg|The blade in its sealed form, unable to use it's true power unless it is Aura-augmented. Screenshot 21.jpg|The slightly awakened form of Aozora's blade, Rhcein. The blade becomes a whip-like blade. This blade was personally made by Aozora himself during his first year and first day in Signal Academy. The blade itself has an moderate length and is incredibly sharp due to the rare materials that Aozora picked up in the battlefields before. Aozora still uses this weapon until this day, as he loves it very much since the first day he crafted it, and this blade's multiple functions allows him to be more mobile during battles which requires high speed. The list of materials used to craft this hallowed weapon itself includes: *'Sleeping Stone: ' A stone which is found in a cave where people feels drowsy in it. If fused with enormous amounts of Aura, it might awaken through chemical reaction and releases a gas to boost every abilities that the object which is crafted with this stone. *'Stone Of Rhcein: ' A stone which is a amulet-like stone found in the ruins of the fallen hero many years ago, Rhcein. Rhcein was known to be very strong with his mobility and most importantly the sense of justice. This makes the sword reacts to any manipulated form of Aura and makes it boasts power when used along with manipulated Aura, and this stone alone makes the blade sharper than most normal blades. Sekisetsu - Reality Breaker This is the mysterious katana that Aozora found in the ruins he arrived years ago. After Aozora is hospitalized, he requests this blade to be analyzed. Scientists can't decode much of the blade's messages which was located, and only found 2 of 10 materials which is used to manifest it's blade; Aozora's unique Aura also made this blade reacted to it and it accepts him as this blade's owner. The message which was decoded bluntly writes: "This blade---soul injection---reality-------time---breaks----" which gives a little hint to the scientists and Aozora himself about the true strength of his blade. Over 2 years of research, Aozora manages to find some of the blade's true strength as he researched in battle. He does realise the blade itself is still in a dormant stage. *'Sacrifical Assamilation:' (TBA)